Saving The Evil Queen
by RealLifeCrazyQueen
Summary: Emma Swan is the princess of thieves she is hired to save the Beautiful Evil Queen. When they escape Regina becomes attached to Emma and her sons Henry and Roland. When Snow finds out Regina's location she promises to get her revenge. Will Snow succeed? Will Regina and Emma be happy?
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own anything but the plot!**

"Daddy." The queen said crying

" This is all my fault. I failed you as a father. I should have done more to protect you. Can you ever forgive me, child?" her father said taking her hand.

"There's no need. How could I blame the one I love most? The only one to stand by me to the end." she said as she choked down a sob.

"It doesn't have to be the end," he said getting an Idea.

"Snow and her Prince seem rather determined to make it so." she smiled sadly

"What if I can get someone to save you," he said hopefully.

"Daddy, who would help the Evil Queen?" she said hope slowly evaporating.

"I'll Find out."

As Sir Henry swiftly ran into the nearest pub he went straight to the owner.

"I need help, who here is the best at rescue's and breaking the law?" he said quickly.

"That would be me. My dear man. What can I do for you?" A beautiful blonde haired woman said from behind him.

"May I talk to you alone," he said quietly

"Of course follow me." she grabbed his arm gently and lead him to the back of the room.

"My daughter is the Evil Queen and she is meant to be killed at midday. I need you to rescue her," he said setting a large bag of money on the table.

 _"My daughter is the Evil Queen and she is meant to be killed at midday. I need you to rescue her," he said setting a large bag of money on the table._

-sq

"Excuse me? you want me to rescue the Evil Queen!" she exclaimed jumping out of the chair.

"Wait, I beg of you at least hear me out," he said on his knees. Emma looked at the man and thought of what she would do if her children were in the same predicament.

"I'll do this if you tell me something," she said smiling gently. He looked incredibly thankful.

"Anything," he said.

"Why is she like this." Henry knew this question would have come up sooner or later so he was not surprised.

"I fear, I am partly to blame my wife, Regina's mother was a horrible person. When Regina was 19 she fell in love with our Stableboy, I knew they snuck around to be together. When they went riding a girls horse went wild. Regina ran after the horse and saved the girl, the next day we found out the girls name was Princess Snow White of the White Kingdom. King Leopold proposed to my 19-year-old daughter when he himself was in his sixties. My wife accepted the proposal and killed my daughter's fiance the stable boy. I could've protected my daughter but was too scared." the old man had tears running down his face in shame.

"Keep your money and let's go save your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, Emma is 28 years old and Regina is 26, Snow is 22, Henry is 10, and Roland is 4.**

-SQ-

As Emma walked carefully down the corridor a bow drawn at the ready in case a knight happens to walk by she begins to think about The Evil Queen. Of course, she had heard rumors about the queen's beauty, many say she is as beautiful as she is Deadly. She comes near the cell and hears muffled sobbing. There she is, the evil queen her head in a pillow, quietly sobbing.

"Your Majesty?" Emma the thief spoke in a hesitant whisper. The queen bolted up and looked around quickly before her eyes landed on the woman in front of her cell door.

"Wh-who are you?" she said slowly walking to the door.

"My name is Emma, your father sent me." The queen instantly assumed her father was in trouble.

"Whats wrong is he alright!?" she looked incredibly nervous.

"He's fine he sent me to get you out of here," Emma said kneeling on the ground to began to pick the lock.

"wait, you're helping me?' she said her voice cracking slightly, as Emma popped the lock opened.

"Yes, now come on let's get you out of this hell hole," said Emma as she grabbed Regina's hand and led them down the corridor just in time to see a guard walk to her cell and run to alert the rest of the kingdom.

"Take of this cuff and I can transport us to the outside of the castle," Regina said holding up her arm. Emma quickly unlatched the cuff and stuffed it into her pocket. Regina transported them away just in time to see Snow run towards them with the rest of the Queen's guard."Your majesty, if you'd like to follow me, I can take you to my camp and your father," Emma said finally taking in the queen's face. It was obvious the queen hadn't eaten or slept in who knows how long.

"I-I" before the brunette could finish her sentence she collapsed most likely the cause of malnutrition. Luckily Emma caught her in time before she hit the ground. As Emma walked with the queen in her arms she began to realize what she had done; She had rescued the Evil Queen from execution, her sons were in danger, and she was carrying the supposed worst villain in The Enchanted Forest because she fainted. After all, Emma had done in her long life this was the best, she had saved someone's daughter, someone's queen, someone's life. Today Emma Swan felt like a hero like she made someone's life better.

As Regina woke up the first thing she noticed was she was laying in a bed of furs and someone was wiping her face with a damp cloth. She cautiously tried to sit up and was carefully pushed back down.

"Shh... keep still." Regina knew that voice, it was her father.

"Daddy?" she said hoarsely.

"Yes my dear, I'm here. What do you need?"

"Water... please," she said gently rubbing her throat.

"Of course! I'll be back in a moment my darling," he said leaving the tent.

After her father left Regina slowly sat up on the bed. Everything was quiet except for the occasional chatter outside the tent until laughter was heard and in ran to little boys.

"Hi, my name is Henry, this is my brother Roland. Momma told us to come to check on you!" he said smiling and sitting on the furs next to the lady.

"Hello! My name is Regina. Tell your, momma, I wish to thank her in person." she said picking up the youngest boy Roland and stroking Henry's hair.

"Okay, I'll go get her!" Henry said running out of the tent.

"Hello, Roland," she said as the boy giggled.

"Hi, Miss Gina!" he said snuggling into her embrace.

"Roland their you are!" a familiar blonde woman said entering the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

I own only the plot... And I'm sorry for the wait and also the shorter chapter, I hope to update again before taking a weekend-long trip to a wifi-less place. Without further ado enjoy the chapter.

"Hi, momma! This is my new friend Gina!" Roland said giggling as he played with the long brunette hair.

"That's wonderful Roo! We always need more friends. Why don't you go help your new friends papa fetch her dinner?" the blonde said softly smiling.

"Okay! goodbye, Gina!" he said giggling and skipping out of the tent.

Emma and Regina stared at each other a moment before the brunette cleared her throat softly and stood up to walk over to the tall blond.

"I- I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. My father and I will leave as soon as you want us to." the queen said softly.

"As long as you are unhealthy you won't be going anywhere." the blonde said immediately, leading the limping woman to the bed covered with furs.

"Thank you. Your children and very sweet, you obviously raised them very well," the blonde smiled at hearing the queen praise her children, it was obvious the 'evil' queen had soft spot for kids.

"Yes, well I really can't take all the credit. My late wife Marian had them from her previous marriage. I only got them two years ago." The blonde said chuckling softly.

"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss." the brunette said embarrassed.

"Oh don't be Marian and I we were not in love or anything we were only really good friends. She was in a really bad marriage with the boy's father and the king of Havisuel said the only way he would annul it was if she was to enter another marriage, so she asked me." The brunette smiled at the blonde, and was about to say something but was interrupted by Henry SR.

"Regina, Emma, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you," he said smiling and kissing his daughters head and smiling at Emma before leaving.

"Wait, your camp knows who I am, right." The queen said as she looked at Emma's face.

A/N Hoped you Enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I only own the plot and any future characters I may add later on!

"All my they need to know is that we have rescued someone who deserves the second chance we are able to give them," Emma said offering her arm to the brunette. "You are in luck tonight we are having roast sheep bought from the money your father gave us!" said the smiling blonde.

"Sounds wonderful, I haven't had mutton in months!" The queen said as her stomach growled at the thought of one of her favorite foods. The last time she had anything besides bread and grey water was before she was taken by Snow White.

"Emma, after dinner is there any way I could bath. I'm afraid I haven't in quite some time and I believe my hair is more disgusting than a used chamber pot," the queen said shuddering at the sarcastic metaphor.

"Gross... and yes I can take you to the stream that on the outskirts of the town. It has a nice waterfall and I can get you some of the soap and herbs that we made so you can properly clean and get your silky-soft hair back," she said smiling softly as the queen blushed slightly.

"Gina! Come over and sit next to me and Henry!" Roland yelled as they came up to the large table with bread, meat, and glasses of water. The men and women around the table all stopped to look at the newcomers.

"Regina, is that you my sweet girl?" a familiar older woman said from the end of the table.

"Granny!" Regina sobbed as she ran to the waiting embrace of her childhood Nanny. Cora had been fired after protesting Regina marrying the old King.

"Oh Darling, what happened to you?" Granny said stroking the girl's hair.

"So much Granny, I missed you so much!" Regina said smiling.

"Um... Granny, Regina can you tell me how you two know each other." Emma said as they all stared awkwardly watching the heartfelt reunion.

A/N I'm thinking about shipping Granny and Henry but I'm not sure, if you have an opinion please let me know... Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of **Saving The Evil Queen**

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Granny was my handmaiden from when I was a baby tell before I married the King. She was more like a mother than a handmaiden, however." She said smiling softly and hugging the older woman tighter.

"Indeed she was only a few years older than my granddaughter Red. Regina was like a daughter to me."

"Okay well after catching up why don't we start with introductions. August why don't you start,"

"Okay, my name is August I'm one of the archers,"

"My name is Logan I'm great with a spear,"

"Hi, I'm Red and I'm a werewolf but granny already told you about me,"

This continued tell dinner ended and Regina's head was spinning with all the new information on Emma and her community of friends and family. Ruby, however, was one of her favorites to talk to since she supplied all the funniest stories of Emma and Granny.

Throughout dinner, Emma somehow couldn't manage to take her eyes off of the brunette beauty. Although the queen didn't notice her father certainly did.

"I can't seem to be able to thank you enough, Ma'am, for saving my daughter and bringing her to me safely," Henry said softly to Emma so no one besides them could hear.  
"The pleasure was all mine. Based by the look of it you might have difficulty talking her anywhere," she said looking at Roland and Henry talk and play with the queen.

"Mama will Queen Gina be staying with us?" asked the youngest of the children.

"Maybe, if you eat all your veggies and ask her really nicely and be on your best behavior," Emma said as she was tucking the kids in for bed.

"I hope she stays momma," said Henry with a yawn.

"Me to Kid," Emma said softly.

"Daddy, what happens now?"Regina said staring into the dying embers of the fire.

"Well we could wander aimlessly searching for happiness or we could stay here and make our own happiness," He said seeing Emma come out of the tent and send a shy smile towards where they were sitting.

"What if they find us here?" Regina said not noticing Emma approaching, "I don't want to put any of them in Danger! I can't have that plaguing my mind as well, I can't risk them getting hurt!"

"You needn't worry about us getting hurt Regina we are always traveling, before your father asked me to save you we were planning to go deep into the enchanted forest and visit a small town called Willowdale, will you join us, Gina?"


	6. Chapter 6

***I only own the plot... Sorry for the delay**

"Only if the rest of your camp agrees, I won't put them in danger without their knowledge. If I'm to stay with you they must agree," Regina said forcefully unwilling to harm anyone else.

"You mustn't worry we can protect ourselves and you if needed," Emma said grasping the queen's hand and giving her a comforting smile, exposing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Well, when do we leave?" said Henry SR. as he happily chuckled. It didn't escape him that his daughter was growing to feel for the huntress and her clan. He hoped beyond everything that she would finally and eternally be happy.

After Regina agreed to travel with the clan to Willowdale she went to the small creek minutes from the camp to wash away the day's events. As she went knee-deep into the water she noticed who clear the water was, how pure, almost as if it was full of magic. As she went deeper and deeper until she couldn't touch the floor she felt more free and pure than ever before.

"This creek is said to be directly linked to the lake called Nostos. It's said to have magical abilities able to cure even the most deadly of curses since the main lake is guarded by the siren this is the closest we could get to the actual lake. Its why we choose this area, Roland was cursed by a warlock hired by his father, we came here to cure him," Emma said as she watched Regina swim around the lake visibly healing. "Your glowing Regina,"

They were unaware of the small blue bug who had witnessed the entire thing.

-Blue's perspective-

It seems the queen has been hiding with bandits. When I warn the Snow it will be a perfect opportunity to implement my plan for the Evil Queens Magic. With her magic combined with mine, I will be more powerful than the dark one himself.

\- Charmings Castle -

"I'm sorry, Snow it looks as if he won't last through the night," The blue fairy said to the Queen as they looked at the dying Prince. As Snow wiped the sweat off her prince's head she had one thing running through her head. "My queen, I believe the Evil Queen is to blame for the demise of your love. Perhaps we must prepare ourselves for war?"

"I will have revenge on you, my love. The queen will pay for this and so much more!" She said as she laid her head over his slowly beating heart.

* **Should I combine two chapters to make them longer and the story shorter? Let me know if you think that is a good idea.**


End file.
